List of notable Dong Yang elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Dong Yang elevators. Dong Yang stopped making elevators and escalators in 2003 and was acquired by thyssenkrupp, which formed the ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand. This page does not contain ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator installations. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *128-134 Wellington Street, Central (1996) *Taihe Building, Wan Chai (1988) *Paramount Building, Chai Wan (1990)Passenger elevators already replaced by Schindler. and all freight lifts were refurbished in 2016. *China Harbour Building, North Point (1991) *Kee On Building, Sheung Wan (1992)Elevators maintenance by TAIZOOM Elevator Company (HK) Limite. Kowloon *Chinachem Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) *Sunshine Plaza, To Kwan Wan (1991) *Pacific Trade Centre, Kowloon Bay (1990) *China Hong Kong City, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) **Office Tower - Block 1,2,3,5,6 **Hong Kong China Ferry Terminal **Royal Pacific Hotel *Wah Shing Industrial Centre, Kwun Tong (1988) New Territories *Block 1 and 2, Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 2), Tuen Mun (1989) *Miami Beach Towers, Tuen Mun (1991) *Ho Shun Fuk Building, Yuen Long (1988) *Elegance Gardens, Tuen Mun (1988)Residential lifts were modernized in 2004, and all lifts maintained by Association Electrical Engineering Limited. *Hong Kong Gold Coast, Tuen Mun **Hong Kong Gold Coast Plaza (1990) **Hong Kong Gold Coast Residence (Phase 1) - Block 1-5 (1990) *Hong Lai Garden, Tuen Mun (1989) *Favor Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1989) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Please refer to Lift Modernisation Programme. * Fu Shan Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1990) ** Fu Yan House (Block A)Lifts in these building will be replaced to Anlev Elex under the Lift Modernisation Programme. ** Fu Shun House (Block B) *Chun Wah Court, Ngau Tau Kok (1990) File:DongYang_HoShunFuk_HK.jpg|Dong Yang Elevator at Ho Shun Fuk Building, Yuen Long. Indonesia The first Dong Yang elevator in Indonesia was installed in 1988 by its sole agent PT. Pura Kencana. Jakarta North Jakarta *Pantai Indah Kapuk Hospital (1998) Central Jakarta *Apartemen Istana Harmoni (1995) *YAI Institute of Economic Science, Senen *Senen Jaya Market Block 5 *Husada Funeral Home East Jakarta *Taman Pasadenia Pulomas (1996) *LAPAN Building, Rawamangun South Jakarta *Pondok Indah Mall 1 (1991)All are hydraulic elevators. Service elevators number 1 and 3 has been replaced into Schindler 5400 AP and 3300 AP MRL elevators respectively. *Komplek Bidakara (1996) **Hotel Bidakara JakartaMain elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators, except the service elevator. **Birawa Assembly Hall **Binasentra Building *Hotel Cipta Mampang (1991) *Jalan Raya Kemang No. 15 (2002) *Fatmawati General Hospital - Paviliun Teratai *Plaza Kalibata (modernized by Louser Lift) *UHAMKA Limau Campus, Gandaria (2000s, modernized by Louser Lift) *Kantor Taman A9 Mega Kuningan *Siaga Raya Warung Jati Hospital, Pejaten West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites (1996, some have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in the 2000s) Bali *The Jayakarta Residences (1994) *Pan Pacific Nirwana Resort (formerly Le Meridien Nirwana) (1997) *The Laguna Nusa Dua Others cities *Bank Permata Bintaro Sektor 7, Tangerang, Banten (1996, low-rise elevators) *Anna Hospital, Bekasi *As-Syafi'Iyah Islamic University, Bekasi *Hajj Embarkation Hostel Jakarta, Bekasi *Salak The Heritage Hotel, Bogor (1998) *The Jayakarta Suites Bandung, Bandung (1994) *The Jayakarta Yogyakarta Hotel, Yogyakarta (1992) *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang (1990, modernized by Pillar) Singapore *Projects by Housing and Development Board (HDB) **Block 140, 401, 402, 405, 406, 530, 534, 536, 550 Bedok HDB **Block 637A Bedok Reservoir HDB **Block 156 Choa Chu Kang HDB **Block 5 Kreta Ayer HDB **Block 334, 344Modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. 346 Clementi HDB **Block 349 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 6, 7, 14B, 37, 117, 119, 120 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 5 Holland Village HDB **Block 1, 5, 8 Redhill HDB **Block 170, 171 Queensway HDB **Block 801, 806, 807 French Road HDB **Block 63 Kallang Bahru HDB **Block 30 Old Airport Road HDB **Block 157 Teck Whye HDB **Block 290D Bukit Batok HDB **Block 288B and 288C Bukit Batok East HDB **Block 656, 677, 678, 679, 736, 793 Woodlands HDB **Block 175 Lompang Road HDB **Block 175 Bukit Panjang HDB **Block 156 Choa Chu Kang HDB **Block 154A, 290D Bukit Batok HDB **Greenridge Shopping Centre (Block 524A) **Sunshine Place **Woodlands Mart **Skytech Building, Bukit Batok *Woodlands Civic Centre (modernized by 9G Elevator, currently being replaced by Schindler with The PORT Technology as of 2019) *YS One, Yishun (currently being replaced by Fujitec since 2018) South Korea Seoul *Posco Center (1995) *Samchang Plaza *SMT Building (1999) *Oakwood Premier Building *JW Marriott Seoul *Korea Specialty Contractor Financial Cooperative Other cities *Yeongnam Tower, Daegu *Hwamyung Lotte, Busan *Hwamyung KOLON Hanulche 2, Busan *Daemyung Resort Danyang, Danyang **On-Dal Building (2002) **Pyeong-Gang Building (2003) *NC Department Store, Suncheon Other countries *Karnaphuli Garden, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Kad Suan Kaew, Chiangmai, Thailand *Robinson Phuket, Phuket, Thailand *Chonnatee Condo Town, Nonthaburi, Thailand **Tower A **Tower B (modernized by Golden Elevator) **Tower E (modernized by Thaitech Elevator) **Tower F (modernized by Thaitech Elevator) Former installations These are some of Dong Yang installations that have been removed or replaced by another elevator. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Galaxy Plaza, Shau Kei Wan (1989)Elevators replaced by Anlev Elex in 2018-2019. *Jade Terrace, Causeway Bay (1989)Elevators replaced by OTIS in 2019. Kowloon *Hewlett Centre, Kwun Tong, Hong Kong (1989)Three passenger lifts replaced with KONE Minispace in 2016. Four freight lifts modernized by KONE in 2017. *Tai Shing Industrial Building, Sham Shui Po (1991)Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited starting in 2020. *Hilltop Gardens, Diamond Hill (1990) Replaced by Otis in 2018. New Territories *Shopping Arcade, Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 2), Tuen Mun (1989)Replaced with Anlev in 2015. *Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 3), Tuen Mun (1992-2015/2017) **Podium Garden Replaced with Anlev in 2015. **Block 8 Replaced with KONE Minispace in 2016-2017. *Waterside Plaza, Tsuen Wan, Hong Kong (1991) Residential lifts were modernized in 2003, and all lifts are replacing with KONE Minispace starting in 2018.Elevators replaced in 2018 by KONE due to an incident which caused the lift to smashed into the top floor and injured two persons. *Shatin Galleria, Fo Tan (1990) All lifts are replacing with Toshiba starting in 2018. Thailand *The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand (Ocean Wing) (modernized to Thyman and Kone elevators) Indonesia *Wisma Slipi, Jakarta, Indonesia (1995-2017)Replaced into Sigma Iris NV elevators in 2017 *Apartemen Brawijaya, Jakarta, Indonesia (1993-2015/2017)Replaced by thyssenkrupp. Two out of four were replaced in 2015, while the remaining two were replaced in 2017. All were replaced into thyssenkrupp GL gearless traction model.